Device manufacturers are challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, developing integrated circuits that provide quality performance. Double Data Rate circuits use delay lines and delay data or clock delays to achieve appropriate signal timing in a data transmission. Delay lines impart linear steps that are used to tune a received input signal. Inconsistent step variations, or delay, increase clock jitter.